


Bruises

by Shiqe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Nishinoya being the stubborn little shit we already know he is, Angst, Asahi being the good boyfriend we all know he would be, Fucking hell this is a shitshow of tags, Gang Rape, God there's so much angst, Hurt/Comfort, I love him to death tho, I'm Sorry, Kinda?, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Not the type of phone sex you're thinking, Phone Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, This is purely self-indulgent and why I can't have nice things, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiqe/pseuds/Shiqe
Summary: Relief washed over him as he pressed the answer button and held the phone up to his ear and smiled. “Hey Noya, ho—““Asahi? Asahi Azumane, Karasuno’s number three?”And just as fast as he relaxed, he suddenly felt like he’d been dipped in ice water.That wasn’t Noya’s voice.“My bad, sorry to bother you, but this is important; you’ll definitely want to hear this.”Before the mystery voice even finished speaking, there was another voice Asahi could hear yelling in the background.“No! Let me go. I don’t— I don’t want it! Let go of me! I—I’ll kill you!”As if Asahi’s heart couldn’t plummet further into his stomach and turn his blood to ice.THAT was Noya’s voice.After Karasuno wins against an unfamiliar school two sets, their team decides take out their anger on Nishinoya, all the while making sure Asahi's on the phone to hear it.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Nishinoya Yuu/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey guys! I don't usually give warnings, but please continue knowing what you're getting yourself into. You hopefully read the tags and acknowledge what all this fic contains. This is the last chance I have to warn you; if you really aren't comfortable with any of this stuff, please close the tab now. Have a nice day and stay healthy!

“You sure you don’t want us to go with you?” Sugawara asked him for the thousandth time. It was obvious he was just itching to see Nishinoya and check up on him.

Asahi chuckled. “Like I said, Suga, it’ll be fine.”

To the left of Suga, Daichi sighed and spoke, “We don’t want to get sick too.” To Asahi, he said,“Frankly, on any other day, I wouldn’t let you go, but I know we just won that match against Kururugi yesterday, so I’ll let you off the hook this time. But be really careful, we have another game this Saturday and I don’t want both our libero and our ace out sick.”

“‘Frankly, on any other day, I wouldn’t let you go.’” Suga repeated in his best Daichi voice, then cracked up. “Jeez, you sound like our dad or something.”

“Ah, come on,” Asahi sheepishly waved it off. “I’ll be careful, I promise. And as a good boyfriend, I have to be there for him all the time.”

“I can’t even really stop you, can I?”

“Besides, even if I do get sick too, Hinata can surely pick up the slack.”

Suga scowled at him from under his scarf. “Don’t say stuff like that.”

“Speaking of which, how have the two of you been doing?” Daichi looked at him.

Asahi blinked. “Me and… Hinata?”

“Oh, no silly, you and Nishinoya. You’ve been going out for… two months now?”

Asahi slumped his shoulders and blushed. “A-Ah, right.” He sputtered. “It’ll be t-two months this Friday.”

“That’s awesome! I’m so happy for you guys!”

“Th-thanks.”

Suga only sighed. “It’s about time though. You two have been crushing on each other for how many years now?”

“C’mon, don’t tease him. We all know our friendly giant doesn’t know what feelings are.”

“Guys!” Asahi whined, making both Daichi and Suga laugh.

“Seriously, I’m happy for you too. You two are perfect for each other.” Suga got closer to him. “Y’know, if you need some advice about ‘displays of affection’ you can ask Daichi or me anytime—“

“Aaaand here’s where we part ways,” Daichi interrupted as the three of them approached an intersection. The soft, crunchy sound of three pairs of shoes on snow came to a stop and they faced each other. Daichi patted his gloved hand on Asahi’s shoulder. “Give Noya my best. Tell him to feel better soon.”

“Also tell him to not worry about Daichi being mad. Noya really played one of his best games yesterday, he earned a break.” Suga added, flashing a joking expression at Daichi.

Asahi smiled. “Thanks guys, I will.”

“See you tomorrow!” Suga called back as he and Daichi started walking past the crosswalk. Asahi waved back to them as he turned left and sauntered his way towards Noya’s house.

According to Tanaka, Noya had been absent the entire day at school, the only indication of what happened being a quick text to Daichi during sixth period that said he couldn’t make it to practice because he was sick. Besides that, not a word from him. Which Asahi thought was a little strange, but figured he must’ve been sleeping the whole day to get as healthy as possible again.

He hadn’t told Noya that he planned to visit him after practice to check up on him and cheer him up. He was even going to surprise him with some mochi buns— just like Daichi does. Ukai’s mom’s store is practically in the opposite direction, which would add a ton of walking time, but it’ll all be worth it to see Noya’s surprised face and gigantic smile when he sees him with them.

He makes his rather long pit stop to pick up the buns, wish his coach’s mother well, and be back on his way.

He was only in there for about 10 minutes at most, but the sun is already quickly setting. It’s still a brilliant orange and pink that covers the sky like watercolor, but he should make it there before it gets dark.

As he’s quietly walking along, he does take note of how pretty the setting is. The surrounding neighborhood is still and silent, the only sound to be heard is the faint breeze that nips at his nose and the occasional bird. It started snowing a few days ago, but there’s already a good amount of inches, most of it shoveled off the walkways and piled to the side.

He smiles to himself. If only Noya could be with him to see it all too.

While it was on his mind, he pulled out his phone, shot Noya a quick text asking how he’s feeling, then put it back away.

Then he pulled it out again, took a picture of the sky and the neighbor and the snow and also sent that to him, saying “Look how pretty this is!” Then he put it back away.

Then he pulled it out again, asked if he was hungry, then put it back away.

He reached to pull it out a fourth time to ask if he’s been sleeping well, but decided against it. 

Just as he did so, however, his phone started buzzing and his ringtone started playing. With an actual reason this time, he pulled it out and checked the screen.

Noya was calling him!

Relief washed over him as he pressed the answer button and held the phone up to his ear and smiled. “Hey Noya, ho—“

“Asahi? Asahi Azumane, Karasuno’s number three?”

And just as fast as he relaxed, he suddenly felt like he’d been dipped in ice water.

That wasn’t Noya’s voice.

“Wh—“

“My bad, sorry to bother you, but this is important; you’ll definitely want to hear this.”

Before the mystery voice even finished speaking, there was another voice Asahi could hear yelling in the background.

“No! Let me go. I don’t— I don’t want it! Let go of me! I—I’ll kill you!”

As if Asahi’s heart couldn’t plummet further into his stomach and turn his blood to ice.

_That_ was Noya’s voice.

But at the same time it wasn’t. Yes, it was 100% Noya, but something was awfully wrong with it. This was a tone that Asahi’s never heard from the boy: a tone of panic, of _fear_.

“Please hang up the phone… don’t call him…!”

“Shut the fuck up!” Another mysterious background voice, followed by the cringing sound of skin-on-skin impact.

Noya sucked in a violent breath and released it in barely controlled groans, presumably filled with pain.

“A-Asahi.”

“Noya!” Asahi yelled. “What’s happening?! Where are you?!”

“Uh-oh,” a third unknown voice. “Someone’s embarrassed. Maybe now you’ll stop saying nothing but threats and curses.”

Another sound. Something... slippery? It was hard to tell. It was only when he heard the strangled sound of pain Noya let out right after that was the seed planted in Asahi’s mind. Whoever these guys are, they’re attacking or assaulting Noya, but ‘squelch’ is not a sound that comes from a punching and kicking fight.

They couldn’t be...!

“Asahi!”

The desperate call for him snapped him out of his growing panic attack. He dashed forward, booking it towards Noya’s house faster than he's ever ran in his whole life.

“Isn’t that sweet?” The guy with the phone said. “He really has the cutest voice, doesn’t he, Asahi? It’s such a waste that we’re enjoying it all ourselves. You’re his boyfriend, right? We figured you’d want to hear it too.”

A few more guys snicker in response.

Asahi just about skids on the ground as he turns left. Now running at this draining speed as the cold breeze practically stabbing his face with icy nails, and he wants nothing more than to collapse on the curb and cry his eyes out, but he can’t even afford to think about that. Noya needs him!

As he ran, he kept the phone glued to his ear. 

Whenever he wasn’t shouting at these strangers, Asahi could hear Noya gasping and groaning and whining. Then there were the other sound effects. Wet and slippery sounds that made Asahi’s skin crawl. 

“A-Asahi… Ah— Asahi, please…”

“Noya, I’m on my—“

“God, can someone shut him up?” The guy at the phone said. “It’s no fun if he keeps saying the same thing over and over.”

Following that was some rustling of clothing and then all of Noya’s sounds were muffled and harder to hear. That didn’t stop him from continuing to yell though.

“It’s pretty funny, actually.” The guy said. “Even before I called, he’s been calling your name this whole time. Well, your name among others. Pretty much all your teammates from Karasuno.”

“How do you know who I am? How do you know about the team? What do you want with Noya?!”

“Hold your horses, man. One thing at a time. Let’s get to know each other a little; we never really did properly meet, did we? My name is Junichiro Kida, I’m the captain of Kururugi’s volleyball team.”

_Kururugi!_ That’s the school they just played against!

“As for what I want with your cute little Noya…” he paused, then chuckled. “I guess you could say we’re… congratulating your little star.”

“You piece of shit!”

“This little guy’s your libero. People talk about him a lot, he’s supposed to be really good. He even won the best libero award in junior high, right? Man, talk about talented.” He trailed off. There were a few long seconds of background noise and a lot of rustling. “With a guy this good on your team,” he continued, “no wonder we lost by two sets. We never really stood a chance at all, y’know? And it’s this little shit’s fault right here.” There was a loud slapping sound, and Noya gasped hard. “He’s got us real irritated, so I suggested we should blow off some steam.” He paused, voice more soft, yet so much more malicious. “Besides, it’s so much more fun to steal other people’s belongings!”

He punctuated the final word, and even though muffled by some sort of gag, Noya started screaming again. 

Asahi can only imagine what line he just crossed. What he just took away from Nishinoya.

“You bastard!!” Asahi was absolutely seething. Impossibly, he picked his pace up even more, only to collapse a few seconds later from exhaustion. His phone fell out of his hand, so he crawled over to pick it up, finally realizing how difficult it is to move.

He just barely manages to grab it and put it back up to his ear. Right back to the skin-on-skin slapping that sent chills down his spine and noises out of Noya’s mouth with each and every one.

The guy sighs and winces. “Jesus Christ,” he chuckles. “His ass is so fucking tight, it’s like it’s sucking me in. Hey Noya, which one do you like better? Mine, or your boyfriend’s?”

“The bitch is crying!” One of the guys off to the side laughed, making all the others laugh as well.

“He’s tighter than a girl, have you ever even fucked him before?”

_Shut up_ , Asahi wants to say. _Shut up and leave him the hell alone_.

They’ve only been dating for two months, of course they haven’t gotten that serious yet. And Noya’s never been in a relationship before. He hasn’t gotten that serious with anyone.

Noya was still a...!

“...Are you shitting me? That was just a joke!” The guy laughed. _Laughed_. Like it was the funniest thing ever. “You telling me he’s a fuckin’ virgin? Damnit, that just makes me more excited.”

“Don’t touch him!”

“Ah, little too late for that. God… you’re really missing out here. How bout this: if you get here in time, I’ll let you take him for a spin too.”

Asahi wasn’t sure if it was the cold air or the stinging in his heart, but he was starting to cry too. 

“Listen, Asahi. You pulled some asspulls yesterday with a lot of your spikes that really pissed me off, and your boyfriend here is no better. So, to show my and the rest of my team’s appreciation for that…”

“Let him go, please…” Every muscle and bone in his body was begging him to stop running, stop for a few minutes and rest even just a little. He feels he’s about to collapse again any second. But his legs, stuck in the furious rhythm, he won’t allow them to stop anytime soon. “Shit…”

“I’ll rape your little Noya until he won’t be able to move. Good luck at your next game on Saturday.”

And he hung up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The very second Asahi burst through the front door, he almost collapsed on the landing. His whole body was sore and tired and aching, but as long as he kept the adrenaline going he should be fine. 

“Noya!”

He frantically looked around Noya’s house, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Just his luck— there was nothing. All the lights were off and he couldn’t hear anything (not that his ears are his most reliable resource at the moment, what with the fact that he could still hear his own heart beating and blood rushing). Besides the front door being strangely unlocked, you’d think nobody was home.

His stomach sank at the thought. Maybe he wasn’t home. Maybe Asahi just wasted all that time running over here when he wasn’t even at his home.

“Shit… Noya!”

He stumbled his way over to the stairs, hoping to all gods in the history of ever that he was upstairs. 

Walking up stairs became a much harder endeavor than it should be. He had to take it slow as he trudged up, one hand on the railing and the other on the wall. The ringing in his ears started to die down, letting him start to listen to the things around him.

There were no voices. There was no laughing, no screaming, no grosser noises at all.

That, somehow, was even scarier.

He couldn’t go any faster, but it felt like an eternity later once he got to the top of the stairs.

“Noya, can you hear me? Are you there?”

Having the layout of Noya’s house memorized like the back of his hand, he started to make his way to Noya’s room, figuring he should start his search there.

He continued calling out for him, getting no response every time. He passed the bathroom, the door closed, and a sound coming from the other side.

All his attention was immediately directed to the door.

As much as he wanted to burst open the door and announce his presence in such a grand way, he also wasn’t too keen on the idea of possibly scaring the living daylights out of Noya. He gripped the door handle and slowly pushed it open, poking his head in to see what was going on.

“No—“

He stopped upon seeing him. Nishinoya’s unmistakably small, lithe body on the tile floor, facing away from him and slouched over the edge of the bathtub. The shower head above him turned on and raining over him, forming a large puddle that took up most the room.

Could he not even have climbed into the bathtub? 

That now brought Asahi’s attention closer to his body. Noya was completely naked and his clothes weren’t anywhere in sight. That’s not what had Asahi freaked out though.

Noya’s body was always really easily bruised. Asahi swears he’d show up to practice everyday with at least five new ones. So it wasn’t a new thing to see bruises splashed all over his pale skin like splatter paint. Even that, however, wasn’t the worst part.

The worst part was the very place he didn’t want to look. Just glancing at it felt disrespectful and indecent and just plain wrong, but he couldn’t tear his mind from it.

Noya’s ass was a mess. Just his waist and cheeks alone were red and painful to look at, but the whole area between made Asahi sick. Two of his small fingers were shoved right inside him, twisting and curling around too much to be comfortable. Before he could wonder what the heck Noya was doing, he saw the stream. It’s not obvious because the white blends in with the water a little, but every time Noya curls his fingers around inside himself, a clump of the stuff comes out and disappears down the small drain in the middle of the room. As much as Asahi didn’t even want to entertain the thought, it was easy to guess what he was scooping out of himself.

_He’s cleaning himself out._

Mentally zooming out of the details, he looked at the whole tableau in front of him and tried to take it all in once again.

Doing so, he noticed Noya was shivering and breathing too heavily to be normal.

He used that as a reason to enter the bathroom, still staying quiet with the door.

“Noya...?”

Still no response.

He walked over to the linen closet and pulled out a fresh towel. Putting it under his arm, he tiptoed over to Nishinoya (the giant puddle helping conceal his noise) and stopped a few feet away from him.

“Noya? It’s me, Asahi. Wanna... turn off the water and get dried off?”

Still nothing. Like speaking to a wall. Except a wall wouldn’t make Asahi’s skin start to crawl due to its unresponsiveness. 

He swallowed.

He didn’t want to. He _really_ didn’t want to, but he also was out of options. Slowly, hesitantly, he rolled up his sleeve and reached out to Noya’s shoulder. It was just going to be a quick, light tap. Nothing more intense or longer than a second. It should be fine.

He wanted to avoid freaking the boy out as much as possible, but with him being totally unresponsive to Asahi’s trying to talk to him, there wasn’t really anything else he could do.

His hand entered the stream of water from the shower head, and he flinched back. It was colder than he expected. It wasn’t cold-cold, but it was much too lukewarm to be comfortable. 

He reached back in and bit the bullet, tapping Noya’s shoulder quickly and lightly, then immediately recoiling back.

Nishinoya’s reaction was instantaneous and visceral. The very millisecond Asahi’s finger made contact with him, he screamed and whipped his whole body in Asahi’s direction, clambering away as fast as possible.

Asahi internally froze the very moment his eyes met Noya’s— the first time looking into his eyes ever since their fatal victory at yesterday’s game.

There was unfamiliarity. Darkness. Raw terror. They didn’t shine as bright as they always did.

He felt his heart permanently crack a little.

“Noya! Noya, hold on! It’s—“

“Asa…!”

As soon as it was there, the fear all melted away and was immediately entirely replaced with relief.

“Oh jeez, you scared me, man.”

“I-I was calling your name, I’m sorry, I got here as soon as I could, I was still too late… I—“

“Hey, Asahi, it’s fine. I was just lost in thought, I wasn’t really paying attention. I’m… sorry too. I’m such a mess,” he snorted. “Sorry you had to see me in such a shameful state. I was trying to get myself cleaned up, but… it’s a little hard to do with my hands like this.”

Asahi’s eyes dared to travel down to see what he was talking about. A chill ran down his spine when he saw the rope tied around his wrists, the skin underneath red and purple and angry.

“Oh my god, let me get that for you.” Asahi gasped and stumbled over to untie the rope. Noya flinched back when he saw Asahi’s hands reach for him, hesitating for a moment. He then relaxed and turned his head away. 

“Sorry…” his gaze flickered back and forth out of embarrassment. “I don’t know what…”

Asahi slowly and gently went to cup Noya’s hands with his own and give a little squeeze. “That’s the third time you’ve apologized in the past minute, and it’ll be the last.” He went to untie the rope, careful to not irritate the skin around it even more than it already is. “You have nothing to be sorry for. None of this was your fault, it’s the scumbags’ who did this and mine for not getting here sooner. I mean, they friggin’ called me and told me what they were doing as they were doing it and I still got here way too late… There we go.” He smiled as he tossed the rope off to the side.

“Thanks, man.” He traced his fingers over the rope burn wounds. “I can take care of the rest, you can go home. It’s already getting late.”

Asahi took a quick double-take. He stared at Noya with a confused frown, but Noya wasn’t meeting his eyes. “What...? No. I’m staying here, I’m taking care of you.”

“Asahi, you’re gonna miss the last train.”

“Then I’ll walk home.”

“But it’s late. It’s dangerous to walk all the way back home.”

“And you think it’s less dangerous to just leave you here alone and unprotected? What if they come back?!”

“Then I’ll kick their asses!” Noya screamed, making Asahi pause. “Tomorrow. I’ll call you tomorrow. Just— go home. Please…” He gripped the edge of the bathtub and grit his teeth as he went to stand up, inevitably collapsing back onto the tile floor with a yelp the moment he tried to put weight on his legs. He hung his head and hiked his shoulders up, humiliated.

Asahi swallowed. He shuffled over to the trembling boy and embraced him from behind. Noya’s body was still cold and wet, and Asahi’s clothed chest and arms quickly became soaked, but he just hugged him tighter, the sheer size difference between the two of them letting Asahi completely envelope him like this.

“Noya, I’m not going anywhere.” He gently spoke. Noya didn’t move. “I’ll stay the whole night if I have to. You can’t even stand up, you don’t need to act tough or push yourself around me— it’s just me, Noya… it’s just me.”

A small sound came from Noya as he melted into Asahi’s arms. Asahi held him tighter.

“Asahi… why…” Noya muttered, his voice thick and coarse. 

“...Why didn’t you come sooner?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Where are your parents?” Asahi asked as he glanced at the small clock on the bathroom counter. It’s already way past eleven. 

“Oh yeah, they’re both out on a business trip.” Noya responded, looking behind him at the clock as well from where he sat on the counter in front of Asahi. “They’re both involved in all that overseas business stuff, so this sort of thing isn’t unusual.” He turned back to Asahi, who gently held Noya’s forearm in one of his hands, presenting his wrist, and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide in the other. “They should get back the day after tomorrow.”

“Have you called them yet?”

“No. I haven’t called anyone yet.”

“Wait.” Asahi looked up at him. “You mean to tell me you wanted me to go home a few hours ago knowing full-well you’d be alone the whole night?”

“I was having a moment, okay?! I didn’t actually want you to leave!”

Asahi sighed. “You’re gonna be the death of me, you know that? This is gonna sting a little.” He lifted the bottle over Noya’s wrist and slowly poured some of it on the bloody rope burns, drop by drop.

Noya immediately winced, fighting the urge to retract his arm. “That stings a whole lot more than just ‘a little.’” He pouted.

“Sorry,” Asahi fought back a laugh. “It’s gonna get infected if we don’t clean it. And having open wounds on your wrists is dangerous enough anyway.”

The hydrogen peroxide sizzled on his skin, forming small white bubbles. Once it settled down, Asahi set his wrist on his lap and picked up his other arm, repeating the process. Noya held his breath the whole time.

After that was over, Asahi dug through the first-aid kit and pulled out a roll of bandages. Noya held out each of his arms again and Asahi wrapped a good amount around both of his wrist areas.

“There we are,” he smiled. “All that’s left is to just let them heal.”

Noya rubbed the bandages and flashed a smile back at him. “Thanks!”

Asahi took a step back to look Noya head to toe, checking if there’s anything else he needed to take care of. 

They’ve spent the past few hours getting him all cleaned up, physically and a little mentally, having several panic attacks from Noya over the course of that time. Asahi helped him have a proper shower, which took at least an hour, washing his hair and body for him; Noya even asked him to help ‘clean him out,’ claiming his fingers were longer than his own. Asahi hated every second of it, and so did Noya it seemed, but it did make him feel better after the fact. Then he threw up in the toilet after that, Asahi then making sure to give him plenty of water.

Noya got dressed after that. He wore only a pair of underwear and one of Asahi’s extra shirts that he kept in his volleyball bag. He said if he wore a shirt his size then he could feel it rub up against all his bruises, and wearing his boyfriend’s much larger shirt just generally made him feel more comfortable. Asahi then treated him to a “delicacy” dinner of microwave ramen (Noya’s words, not his). That brought up his mood a lot, and affection fluttered in Asahi’s chest just to know that at the very least, he’s stable enough to laugh and crack jokes like his usual self.

Asahi could pick up on small hints and details from his wounds alone, but Noya never actually said anything that happened.

As he looked Noya up and down, he bit the inside of his cheek. He was able to help the burns around his wrists, but he hated that he couldn’t do anything about all the other bruises littering his skin.

“I think you’re all set.” Asahi said. “Do you need anything else?”

“Nope. All I wanna do right now is just sleep.” He laughed. “Frankly, I’m exhausted.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Asahi said as he picked Noya up from the countertop, carrying him bridal-style to his bedroom. It frustrated him, but he still couldn’t stand up on his own, much less walk.

“This is quite romantic,” Noya cracked up as he playfully swung his legs.

“Don’t get used to it.” Asahi couldn’t hold back a grin. 

Noya only laughed again. “God, You're hopeless. Every time I make some love-y comment you either completely deflect it or turn into a damn tomato.“

Asahi pushed open the door to Noya’s bedroom and set him down on his bed, and Noya shuffled himself under his covers.

“I’m gonna go try and call Daichi or Kiyoko or Coach Ukai. If you don’t want to call your parents right now, that’s fine, but I think someone should know.”

Noya looked away, frowning. He hesitated before speaking. “Please don’t. I just— I don’t want to worry anyone else tonight. Especially not Kiyoko, god, I don’t want to live knowing she knows what happened.”

“Well she’s gonna find out eventually. All three of them will, and maybe even the rest of the team. But not tonight, I won’t tell anyone tonight.”

“Thanks.”

“What do you want me to do now?”

Noya fiddled with the covers, keeping his head down and away from Asahi.

“C-Could you, uh… could you stay with me…? J-Just for tonight.”

Asahi softly chuckled, a warm, welcoming sound that reverberated into Noya’s heart. He ruffled his hair. “Of course, Noya. I’ll stay with you as long as you want.”

Noya scooted over, making room for Asahi as he climbed under the covers as well. He was caught off guard when the mattress dipped toward Asahi, the difference in their weight becoming apparent. 

Asahi furrowed his brow, thinking for a moment. Noya noticed immediately.

“What’s up? Something wrong?”

Startled, Asahi drops the troubled face and lays down flat on the bed, staring up at Noya’s ceiling and unconsciously folding his hands over his stomach. Noya scanned the position and copied it as much as he could. Asahi noticed with a quick snort, but then he just sighs.

“I didn’t want to ask you earlier, but what do you want to do about them? The guys who did it, I mean — the ones from Kururugi. Again, I’m not saying tonight, but do you want to call the police on them?”

“... I don’t think I will.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want this to turn into some big thing. And they were just a group of teenagers like us, if I pressed charges, they’d probably get expelled, everyone would hate them, and they’d maybe even go to jail. I don’t… want that to happen.”

“I get it, Noya, but they—“

“I know what they did to me…! And I’ll never forgive them. But they didn’t hurt anyone else, and I was the one who made them mad in the first place. Please, Asahi…”

“...”

“That also means you need to keep it a secret. Please don’t tell anyone who did it. Just say we didn’t know who they were— they were just a group of old fucking perverts or whatever who followed me home.”

_I can’t do that_ , Asahi wanted to say. He thought it was ridiculous. It seemed out of character, letting the bastards off the hook… But then again, he did also see a side of Noya that he didn’t think existed until tonight: quiet, submissive, and scared; a side that he never wants to see ever again.

“Please, Asahi. Let me be selfish just this once…”

Asahi buried his face in Noya’s hair, who in turn snuggled up to it.

“...Fine, Noya. I won’t tell anyone. Let’s get to bed. You definitely need it.”

Asahi leaned over to turn off the light, and then shifted deeper into the covers, letting Noya’s small, lithe body snuggle up against him, his toes fidgeting against his legs. Asahi wrapped an arm over him.

A few minutes pass. The room was filled with nothing but the soft noises of both of them breathing. Even in the calm silence, Asahi wasn’t the slightest bit tired. His mind kept racing, his head running through thoughts of nothing but Noya.

His eyes were fixed on the boy. For the first time tonight, his face was peaceful. 

It warmed Asahi’s heart, but something still made it feel empty.

“Asahi.”

The quietest whisper he’s ever heard, he almost doesn’t think he actually heard anything.

He looks back down at Noya to see his eyes open and his eyebrows scrunched. His mouth opened again.

“Are you awake?”

“Yeah. What’s up?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Neither can I. Do you need anything?”

“I don’t know. I’m so tired, but my brain can’t freaking turn off. I keep thinking about too many… things.”

“What kind of things? Want to talk about it?”

“I-I mean, you don’t have to hear it if you don’t want to. It’s just really weird, uncomfortable rambling from me about the same shit, but I also saw once that talking about your feelings and what’s bothering you to someone you trust and is willing to listen can also be pretty good for you I think, but if you’re not—“

“Noya,” Asahi stopped him and started stroking his hair. “You can tell me anything.”

A pause. Then Noya exhaled through his nose. “...This is gonna sound disgusting, but… I can’t stop thinking about what happened, I guess.”

Asahi brushed some hair from his troubled face. “Noya, I would be more freaked out if you told me the exact opposite. It only happened hours ago; And I hate to say it, but it’s most likely not gonna stop haunting you anytime soon. Take your time, Nishinoya— I promise I’ll be with you every step of the—“

Noya’s hands curled up into fists against Asahi’s chest. “That’s not it…! I’m not talking about the thing as a whole, about the pain, the embarrassment, not even the aftermath! I’m talking about what they literally did to me! We had _sex_ , Asahi! Consensual or not, I still couldn’t stop all six of them from using me, _even if I wanted to_!” Noya paused to gasp a breath in, which came out as a hiccup.

Asahi bit his lip. He’d forgotten there were six of them.

His fists became even tighter, and the loud, angry, frustrated voice he had just a second ago was gone. It came out quiet and higher-pitched and just plain broken. “And I _liked_ it.” A small sob. “I didn’t want to, but it just kept going and going and going and I eventually stopped struggling, and then it started to feel… good. That’s what I can’t stop thinking about.”

“And you know what?” Noya continued with another sob. “There’s a part of me that wants to feel it again… The whole night, my mind’s been racing and it’s driving me insane. I can’t stop imagining the grossest shit. Just a minute ago, I started imagining the two of us having sex. Right then and there. I wanted to pin you down and ride you until I came. Then I wanted you to force me down and continue fucking into me over and over and I’d beg you to stop but you wouldn’t cause you know I didn’t really want you to and then you’d just leave me limp and half-unconscious in a puddle of come and never come back because you don’t want some whore boyfriend who just had sex with six other guys cause you deserve better than some scrawny brat half your size who gets off on being raped!”

“ _Noya_!”

Asahi stopped him and cupped his face, forcing them to face each other. Noya looked into his eyes, and Asahi rubbed his thumb across Noya’s cheek, the finger coming back wet. “There is nothing — and I mean _nothing_ — you should have to feel guilty about. There is nothing wrong with you, and sure as hell there’s nothing in this whole world that will make me stop caring about you. I did some research while you were eating; if they wanted to just assault you and be done with it, then they would have just done that. If you felt pleasure during it, that means one of two things: a) you’re just some really crazy, psycho masochist, which, trust me, you aren’t, or b) they forced you to. They went out of their way to make it feel good for you to because they knew that would only hurt you more once the dust settled. There’s nothing to be scared of. As long as you’re here with me, people would have to go through hell and back if they want to even lay a finger on you. I just promised you I’d keep that secret, right? I want you to promise me something now.” 

Noya slowly nodded.

“Promise me you will come to me if you ever feel even the tiniest bit troubled, and promise you’ll still be the same happy, bright you that you always are.”

Noya looked about ready to respond with a million yes’s, but he just stared holes at Asahi with his massive, cat-like eyes, his mouth tight and trembling, throat probably too closed up to say anything. Moments later, his eyes shimmer with tears and he can’t hold back a loud, ugly sob as he practically attacks Asahi’s chest, burying himself as deep into it as possible, his hands clawing at Asahi’s shirt to get him to stay, as if he wanted to leave in the first place.

As Asahi hugs him back, his big arms pull him impossibly closer. He takes a nice, long deep breath before he feels himself on the verge of tears as well. He doesn’t care if Noya won’t verbally respond to him, just knowing he’s here and safe and at least okay is all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, please drop a comment about your thoughts and feelings. I love reading what you guys think, good or bad ^^


End file.
